Brothers and Sisters
by Jumbled Creations
Summary: AU. Lucas, Brooke and Haley Scott are triplets; children of Dan Scott and Karen Roe. They're turning thirteen, and this is the year that's going to change their live...forever. Lucas joins the basketball team, where he has to deal with his half-brother Nathan. How will they cope learning about the father who abandoned them? Warning: No pairings.


**Authors Note: This was a story came to me from watching the pilot. When Lucas and Peyton are talking about Dan; Luke said that he and Nathan played in Junior League together, and that's when he found out about Dan being his father. Plus I thought it would be fun to write about them all being siblings, since I always wished Brooke could have had a real family.**

 **Nathan is still the child of Dan and Deb. There will be no couple pairings in this fic,** ** _obviously (Insert Eye roll)_** **. The only couples will be among the adults. It's somewhat AU. I don't know, maybe it will become completely AU. Again, this is just a cute, funny, dramatic, chaotic fanfic!**

 **Just as a heads up, there will be occasional swats here and there. Nothing huge, but I don't know yet. I'll let you guys know beforehand. HEY, stop the judgement, they're twelve in this fic. ;)**

-KAREN'S CAFÉ-

The bell to the door chimed in the café. Karen looked up from the counter and smiled as she saw Keith coming in. "Hey Keith" she greeted.

"Hey" he grinned, as he made his way over to the counter.

"Coffee?" Karen asked.

"Yes please" he answered, then looked around as she was getting him a cup. There were only two or three people in the café. "Lunch rush over?" he asked.

"Yeah" she put the cup in front of him, "It slowed down about an hour ago"

Keith took a sip, as Lucas came from the back kitchen; bouncing the basketball on the floor. Karen turned, and both adults looked at him.

"Lucas Scott, what have I said about bouncing that basketball in here" Karen lightly scolded, looking at him.

Lucas stopped bouncing the ball. "I'm not bouncing it, I'm dribbling it" he smart-assed.

Karen raised an eyebrow at him. Lucas, the oldest child and only boy. He was such a loving and caring boy, well most of the time. He loved basketball and the River court more than anything it seemed. It made her sad to see him growing up. He was so much like Keith, and it warmed her heart to see how protective Lucas was over his sisters.

"Sorry" he apologized when he saw his mom's face and heard Keith cough in warning. "Ah huh" Karen mumbled.

"So since I can't dribble in here, can I go out and play ball with Skills?" he asked, he had been coped up in the café all morning along with his sisters.

"Hmm, so by playing ball, I presume the river court?" she questioned.

Lucas nodded his head, "Yeah. So can I go?" he asked.

"Sure, but be back by dinner" she agreed.

"Thanks mom" he smirked, the signature smirk he'd inherited from his father. He quickly grabbed his _Keith Scott Body Shop_ hoodie, and hurried out the door. Karen turned and started to fill the coffee machine, as Keith took another sip of his cup "So, where are the girls?"

"Brooke and Haley are on the roof" she answered, turning the machine on. She turned back to him, and leaned against the counter. "Brooke said it has something to do with preparing for their birthday"

"Ah, their big birthday on Saturday" he said, "You ready for them to turn thirteen?"

"I don't want to think about my babies growing up" Karen said sadly. "It seems like just yesterday they were going off to kindergarten"

"Yeah and in two years they'll be heading off to high school"

"Then I'll have high-schoolers on my hands, and all that drama that comes with it. _Agh_!" she sighed with a smile, "I wish I could go back to when they were babies, remember how I set up their playpens over there" she gestured towards the corner of the café. Keith looked over there, "Yeah, they had the attention of anyone who walked through the door.

"Especially Brooke"

"Those big eyes, and how her hair curled. God, she looked just like you. Still does" he commented, looking at her. There was a moment blissful silence, as they looked into each other's eyes. An unmistakable chemistry between them. Twelve years Keith had helped her raise her kids, and be the one father figure they had. A few times in all those years had one of the kids asked about their father. Karen never told them who he was, just that he was her high school boyfriend, and that he left when she told him that she was pregnant. The answer was sufficient to trio. They had their Uncle Keith and that was all they ever needed.

The moment between them was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the steps. "Speaking of the girls" Keith commented.

"Mom… you have to see…Haley" Brooke shouted, struggling to pull Haley along with her. All the while, Haley was hiding her face in her arm. Brooke tried pulling her to the counter. "Come on Haley, you look so…Uncle Keith" Brooke shrieked, seeing her uncle. She let go of Haley's arm, and ran to her mom and uncle.

"Wow Brooke" He stuttered, seeing his niece with makeup on her face, including bright red lipstick. He stifled a smile, knowing how Karen felt about makeup.

Karen turned Brooke face, so that she was facing her. "Makeup Brooke" She said, looking at Brooke with raised eyebrows, "Since when do I allow you to wear makeup?"

"Well—"Brooke gulped, wishing she hadn't come down. She wasn't allowed to have makeup. As much as she argued and begged, her mom wouldn't let her have any. So she usually just took her mom's makeup. "You didn't say I couldn't have it. You just said I couldn't wear and I'll be turning thirteen on Saturday"

Karen looked down at her daughter, there were so many ways to describe her. Brooke was twelve going on twenty. Second oldest, and the one who looked the most like her. Brooke was delivered a mere fifty-eight second after Lucas. She was a one of a kind girl, and Karen could only laugh at her logic and personality. Brooke was bubbly and loved life. She had everyone wrapped around her finger. "Brooke Penelope Scott, you are twelve years old and don't not need any. You are beautiful just the way you are, and on Saturday, when you turn thirteen, then you can wear some"

"Mom" she whined, "What's the difference between today and Saturday?"

"The difference is, is that I get a few more days before you're a teenager" she explained lovingly, wrapping Brooke in a hug. "So I get to enjoy you being my twelve year old baby until then"

"Twelve is not a baby" Brooke protested.

"No Brooke, you're right. You are my beautiful young lady who doesn't need any makeup on her face" Karen assured. "Your mom's right" Keith smiled.

"I know I'm beautiful" she blushed, totally into herself "But you gotta see how beautiful Haley looks, I Brooke-ified her" she giggled, using her name. Karen and Keith chuckled at her.

"Well you're about to get punch- _ified_ in a minute" Haley commented, showing her face.

"Oh" Karen gasped, as Keith almost spit out his coffee. Brooke had put makeup on Haley. Eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and lip-gloss. It didn't look terrible, it was just so unlike Haley to wear makeup, that is surprised the two adults.

"See, I told you I looked ridiculous" Haley pouted, going over to Karen.

"Honey, you look beautiful, with or _without_ makeup" Karen reassured, emphasizing the word _without_ at Brooke. She let go of Brooke, and pulled Haley into a hug. Haley was her baby. Youngest of the three, Haley was the most sensitive. She was quiet, and so into her books, but they were quite a few times when she was outspoken. She was a lot like Keith and Lucas that sometimes it made Karen wonder where Brooke came from. Haley was the most responsible of her kids, and the one she could always count on.

"I'm just preparing her for Saturday" Brooke explained.

"I'm not looking like this on my birthday!" Haley exclaimed.

"But you look amazing" she argued back, confused to why her sister wouldn't wear makeup.

"No Tigger"

"But—"

"NO" Haley stated firmly, crossing her arms.

Karen smiled at the two. They argued like crazy but were inseparable. They were best friends and always together; it was like they needed each other. But along with always being together, they naturally got in trouble together. It was usually Brooke conning Haley into something. They were truly the definition of sisters.

Brooke rolled her eyes at her sister, and turned to her mom. "Hey mom, can Haley and I go over to Peyton's. Please?"

"More preparing?" Karen smirked.

"Yeah" she nodded her head, "We have so much stuff to do"

"Alright, get out of here" Karen laughed and gave her a playful swat to her bottom. "But be back here at five, sweetie"

"Yes mom, come on Haley" Brooke grabbed her hand, and started rushing towards the door. "Bye momma, bye Uncle Keith" Haley said quickly, as she followed Brooke out the door.

Keith chuckled as he turned back to Karen. "Whoever marries her will never be bored" he commented. Karen laughed, "Isn't that the truth"

-PEYTON'S ROOM-

All three girls were laying on Peyton's bed. They were reading different books and magazines. It was typical for the three to spend time together. Brooke had met Peyton in second grade when they we're in the same class. Quickly they all three became best friends. Karen often joked that she had quadruplets, because Peyton was over so much.

"I can't believe cheerleading tryouts are next week" Brooke said, flipping through _seventeen_ magazine.

"I don't know if I'm gonna try out" Peyton fibbed, wanting to see what her best friend would say.

"WHAT!" Brooke looked at her, "You have too. I need someone with me, and I can't get Haley to tryout because she's so lame"

"Hey" Haley said indignantly "I'm not lame, I'm just clumsy. Might I remind you that I fell on the curb when we were coming here" she reminded.

Brooke ignored her, and looked at Peyton. "Come on, you have to tryout. Please Peyton" she begged. Peyton looked at her, and smirked.

"You were joking, weren't you" Brooke accused.

"Yeah" Peyton laughed. Brooke grabbed the pillow she was laying on, and threw it at her. All three girls started laughing.

"So is Lucas joining the basketball team?" Peyton asked.

"Umm, I think so. He talked about joining it" Brooke answered. "He is great at basketball" Haley added.

"Well, you know if he joins; he won't be the only Scott on the court" Peyton said.

"What?" Brooke questioned.

"Nathan's on the team, and Nathan's last name is Scoot. So if Lucas is on the team, they'll be two Scott's"

"Oh" Neither Brooke or Haley had realized that. Peyton began talking again, "So why do you guys have the same last name as Nathan? Is he you're cousin or something because you and Nathan do kinda look alike?" she directed the last part at Brooke.

"What!" Brooke exclaimed, starting to giggle. "We aren't related to Nathan. Brooke looks like our mom, and Lucas and I look like Uncle Keith" Haley said.

"Well then how come you guys have the same last name" Peyton questioned.

Brooke sat up on the bed and gave her a look, "We have the same last name as our Uncle"

"How are you related to Keith then?" Peyton asked, sitting up now too.

"Keith is our dad's brother" she explained, remember what her mom had told her. "Our dad left when our mom was pregnant, and Uncle Keith decided to help our mom with us"

"But what's your dad's name?" she asked.

"We don't know. My mom never told us" Haley answered, not caring. She didn't care about who her dad was, or why he left. She had her Uncle Keith.

"See! You don't know who your dad is, so maybe you guys are related to Nathan"

"No, we're not" Haley said, going back to her book. While the wheels in Brooke's head started to turn. She began wondering about her dad; who he was, what he was like. Why wouldn't her mom just tell them his name, or something even?

-KAREN'S CAFÉ-

Karen was standing behind the counter, wiping it down. Keith was reorganizing books, while Brooke and Haley were putting dishes away. The girls had been back at the café for almost an hour, so now they were all waiting for Lucas.

She looked up when she heard the familiar door bell, in walking Lucas. "Hey Hon"

"Hey mom" he greeted, turning the open sign now to close. He walked up to the counter.

"How was basketball with the guys?" Keith asked.

"Great, Skills and I crushed Junk and Fergie, again" he said proudly. Both Karen and Keith smiled at him.

"Finally" Brooke exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen with Haley. She had been anxious for her brother to get here. Every year since they could remember, their mom and Keith had the tradition of giving them a small birthday gift three days before their actual birthday. The kids didn't know why they did it, but it was a loved family tradition. So tonight was the night three days before their birthday. "We've been waiting on you for fricken ever"

"Brooke!" Keith warned, walking over to the counter where Karen was dishing up plates.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Language" Karen reprimanded. Brooke looked at her, "Mom, but we've been waiting forever to open our gifts" she said, gesturing towards Haley.

Haley held her hands up, "I've been patient" she smiled. Brooke scowled at her.

"Brooke" Karen said, getting her oldest daughter's attention. "We're having dinner first, then you can get your gift"

"But—"

"Nope. Table" she said firmly, handing Brooke a plate.

Brooke grumbled something inaudible as she went to one of the table. Seconds later Lucas and Haley joined, and then finally, Karen and Keith.

This was the time they all spent together. Whenever they didn't have something at school, or Keith was too busy at the body shop; they spent dinner together. Karen had made family dinners a priority for her family. Life was always hectic with triplets, especially on top of owning a café, so it was nice to have family time. It was time where everyone talked about their day, where they regrouped as a family.

"So girls, how was your day…well besides from looking like Paris Hilton" Keith joked. Karen and Lucas both laughed, seeing that the girls still had makeup on. "We just went over to Peyton's as you know" Brooke said smart-alecky.

"Oh, did I tell you that I was clumsy as hell today" Haley said bluntly.

Karen cleared her throat, and scolded "Haley"

"What, I was" she defended, missing her mother's chastisement. "Brooke and I were on our way to Peyton's, and I slipped off the curb. Totally bit it. Face down, butt in the air"

Keith, Lucas and Brooke all laughed, as Karen looked at her. "Haley" she said lightly.

"Too graphic?"

Karen nodded her head, "Ah huh"

"Sorry…but anyways, here I was on the ground, and guess what Brookie did?" she asked, using one of Brooke's nicknames.

Knowing Brooke, they could only guess what she did, or better yet, what she didn't do. "What?" Lucas asked.

"She laughed at me. Here I slipped, and she laughed at me. She was laughing so hard she almost fell on the ground too; then she said she wished she had a camera" she grumbled, as everyone started laughed.

"Brooke" Karen said, after she'd finished laughing.

"What, it was funny" she defended. Haley narrowed her eyes at her.

"So, you guys ready for your birthday on Saturday?" Keith asked, changing the subject.

"Oh My Gosh, I can't wait to be thirteen" Brook shrieked. "It's gonna be pretty sweet" Lucas said. "Yeah" Haley agreed.

Brooke looked at Karen, "So mommy" she said, in her sweetest voice; adding mommy. "Can we open our gifts now? Pleaseeeee"

"Brooke, I said we're having dinner first"

"Yeah but you said we're having dinner first, not that we had to be finished with dinner, though" Brooke said, finding the loophole.

"Yeah mom, you did say that" Lucas agreed.

"Please momma" Haley begged.

Karen smiled at her, then look at Keith. "Keith, how about we put this kids out of misery. Wanna go grab the gifts?"

"Sure" he smirked, getting up. He disappeared in the kitchen, then reemerged with three wrapped gifts in his hands. Brooke clapped and smiled, as Keith set the gift in front of her. Once all three kids had their gifts, they looked at their mom.

"Alright, go ahead" she allowed.

They all smiled and Brooke squealed as they saw their gifts; Brooke got an eyeshadow set, Haley got a knitted hat, and Lucas got the novel 'Julius Caesar'.

"Wow" Lucas smiled, looking at his book. "Thanks mom"

Haley put on her hat. "This is awesome"

"Oh My God!" Brooke shrieked, looking at her makeup. "I got my own makeup. Thank you mom"

Karen smiled looking at her children. This is why she loved being mom; the smile and joy of her children. It didn't matter that Dan Scott was their father was. They were her children. She had raised them, both her and Keith.

-HOUSE-

When they got home that night, Brooke couldn't stop thinking about what Peyton said. She had gotten the curious about wanting to know who her dad was. She knew her mom wouldn't tell her, so she had the next option; finding out for herself.

She got off her bed, and stood at the doorway. After doing a quick search of the hallway, she made her way to her mom's room. She heard her mom and sibling in the kitchen; so she knew that she had some time. Brooke quietly walked into the room, and went to the closet. She knew her mom had a box of her high school things on the top shelf. Grabbing the box, Brooke lifted it down and opened the top. There were a few things; pictures, a crown and some other odds and ends. But was she wanted was the year book.

Flipping through the pages, Brooke scanned for pictures of her mom. After finding a few that she mainly laughed at, Brooke came across the prom page. She froze when she saw the picture. Her mom was the prom queen, but she wasn't focused on her, she was looking at the guy next to her.

 _Karen Roe and Dan Scott, prom King and Queen._

Dan Scott?

Brooke kept looking through the year book, seeing different photos and captions of her mom and Dan Scott together.

 _Dan and Karen forever!_

 _Most likely to get married: Dan Scott and Karen Roe_

 _Cutest couple: Dan and Karen_

She knew that her mom got pregnant by her high school boyfriend. Dan Scott was her boyfriend, so _he_ was their father? If he's their father, that would make Nathan…their brother. Nathan Scott, one of the biggest jerks in school was their brother. It all made sense now; why their last name was Scott, and how Keith was their uncle. She couldn't believe it. For the first time in her life, Brooke was absolutely speechless.

 **Should I continue this story? I would appreciate some feedback. :)**


End file.
